Forbidden Friendship
by 0n0es
Summary: Based on a video on YouTube, also on Romeo and Juliet.Tamaki and Kyoya are in love, but wish for their families to stop fighting, what will it take? Yaoi KyoyaxTamaki Lemon in later chapters
1. Introduction

_**I got this idea from a video on YouTube (said video )**_

Forbidden Friendship 

I awoke this morning, wondering if I would ever have a normal life.

My name is Kyoya Ootori, my family is extremely wealthy. You'd think that I'd have the perfect life. When in fact, my life is limited. My family's company is at a bitter rivalry with another family, The Suous. They are yet another extremely wealthy family, from France.

My life is of any other high school student. I attend Ouran Academy, a prestigious school, where two things are key. Wealth, and Prestigious families.

I am a part of the Host Club. I am the co-founder alongside Tamaki Suou. Tamaki is on of those special people where you can literally listen to him for a minute and you can discover that he's an idiot.

We also have some other members, such as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are twins from the Hitachiin family, their mother is a famous clothing designer.

There is also Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Hunny) and Takashi Morinozuka (Mori). They are two peas in a pod. The Morinozuka family had protected the Haninozuka family for many generations. As the two families were joined by marriage two generations ago, the families became related to each other, thus breaking the master-servant tradition. Even with the tradition broken Mori promises to spend his days protecting Hunny, and working under him.

Then there is Haruhi Fujioka. She is a scholarship student (who happens to be mistaken for a boy). She is of the average wealth and her father is a transvestite.

My family has absolutley no trust in anyone outside (or inside) of our family. I'm glad not to have worries over being searched whenever I return from school.

I spend most of my time managing and coming up with ideas for the Host Club. Of course Tamaki also helps, him being the 'king' and all. But we mostly spend time alone thinking of ideas after school hours.

And it happened on that one fateful day…

"Kyoya, what should we do for the big dance party coming up?"

Without looking up from his book

"I dunno, maybe we should offer a kiss again"

"Only if you don't put my daughter as the one giving it!" he hissed not fondly remebering what happened last year.

Kyoya chuckled. "Oh come on, it was a good twist to the ending ne?"

Tamaki's glare disappeared. "Yeah, it was a good twist. Just could've been one of the twins instead"

"You know they would never let that happen, they love each other too much"

"I know, but…ne Kyo-chan?"

He glared at the blonde "Yes Tama-chan?"

"Why don't Kaoru and Hikaru allow anyone else to kiss them?"

Now this was a legitimate question.

"You know what? I really haven't figured that out."

"Really? Wow."

"What?" Kyoya asked, a little annoyed.

"You know basically everything about everyone, so you can see why I'm a little surprised."

Kyoya shrugged "I guess so, but you don't have to go overboard."

Tamaki laughed " I know, but it's really suprising"

Kyoya couldn't help but smile at the glowing blonde. He was like an angel in disguse.

Tamaki then got up and pulled Kyoya's book away, he took Kyoya's chin and pulled him up to look into his eyes.

"You don't suppose they are like us, do you?"

Kyoya chuckled "It is a possibility. After all, they are so close to one another, it's bound to happen."

Tamaki then got serious

"But, I believe their punishment will be less painful"

Kyoya's smile faded. He then pulled Tamaki's body toward him

"Whatever the price, whatever the punishment. I will always love you"

Tamaki smiled at the touch.

"And I will always love you. The only thing I fear, is that your punishment may be death."

Tamaki looked away, but Kyoya quickly pulled him to look into his eyes.

"If that is the punishment for loving you, then I'm all for it"

"Kyoya! Be serious!"

Tamaki jumped off him.

"You can't be willing to risk your life for love!"

"Why not?"

"Because, then what will I do? I can't risk my neck to save yours if you're already dead!"

Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Besides, you know I couldn't live without you"

Kyoya walked up to Tamaki

"What do you want me to do then? Keep our love a secret for the rest of our days?"

"No, that can't happen. Our parents will start asking questions"

(Ok, let's just pretend that Tamaki isn't a total idiot for know)

"I know, but what should we do? I want our families to stop fighting"

"Maybe we can change their minds. What if we got married? Then they would have to get along!"

Kyoya looked down at his lover and smiled

" I believe that is the best idea you've ever had."

Tamaki beamed

Kyoya kissed his forehead

Tamaki kissed his full lips.

Kyoya pulled him closer, and closer

…and closer…

----------------------

Hey everyone! Let me know if I should continue this story (it will be a short one,but I good one nontheless) Reviews are love!!!


	2. Forbidden

Thank you for reading 

-----------------------------

Kyoya was driving home finally at around 7:00 PM.

When he walked through the door, his father was waiting impatiently.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Out."

Kyoya hung up his jacket.

"With who?"

"Do I have to be with someone to be out?"

His father walked up to him and picked something off his shirt.

"Then, whose blonde hair is this?"

He stated holding up the strand of blonde hair that could only belong to his love.

"Were you with a Suou?"

"Why should I tell you?"

He sighed "Because if you say no, it sounds less suspicious."

"Well, I'll try to remember that next time."

"There won't be a next time Kyoya. Remember, you are the third son to this family, you aren't in any position to screw any small part of you life up."

"I know, you remind me everyday."

"End the relationship before it goes too far."

Kyoya's father walked away.

Kyoya stood there for a second, mad at his father for telling him what to do, but then he calmed down and took his jacket from where it was, and hastily put it on while he went for his car. The only thing he thought of was Tamaki.

Tamaki was up in his room, when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Tamaki was surprised to see a soaking wet Kyoya standing in the middle of his doorway.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" 

Kyoya was silent, but he walked up to Tamaki slowly after locking the door.

"Kyoya….what are you doing?"

Tamaki was scared, Kyoya's eyes were hazy with lust. He had never seen his love like this.

Kyoya was at the halfway mark to Tamaki's bed. When he sprinted toward Tamaki and pushed him down to close the gap between him, Tamaki, and the bed.

Tamaki opened his mouth to object, but Kyoya covered it with his own. He used this time to explore his love's mouth.

Tamaki moaned, Kyoya's tongue wrestling with his own.

Kyoya then left his lips, and went down his neck. Tamaki groaned.

Kyoya then came back up to his lips and their tongues danced together.

Tamaki started unbuttoning Kyoya's shirt, Kyoya left his lips and attacked his neck.

Kyoya left a mark. Tamaki gasped

"Kyoya! Why'd you do that?!"

"…You're mine now"

Tamaki fell silent. Kyoya kissed his full lips.

No tongue

Just sweet, loving kisses.

There was a loud banging at the door.

"Master Tamaki, why is you're door locked?"

There was no answer.

She knocked louder

"Master Tamaki."

She then thought something was wrong and screamed

"Help! Master Tamaki isn't answering!"

Three men came in, and after 10 minutes, they broke down the door.

When they got inside, there was nothing there.

The only thing different was that the bed sheets were slightly wrinkled.

Tamaki's grandmother came in and noticed the sheets.

Her head went down, then came back up.

"Don't stop until you find him."

-------------------------------

OOOOOOH! You thought you was getting a lemon! Psyche! XD

Please review.


	3. Escape

_**Thanks for Reading and sorry it took so long!**_

Forbidden Friendship

--------------------------

Tamaki was looking out the window, watching all sorts of things zoom past his head as Kyoya sped up.

"Hey, Kyoya. Slow down, it's not a race."

"I know, but something isn't right here. I feel like someone is following us."

Kyoya looked into the rearview mirror and saw a limousine following them.

"I guess I was right."

Kyoya then stepped on the gas. The sudden acceleration took Tamaki back into his seat.

The limo sped up as well. Then Kyoya made a sharp turn, almost blowing a pole out of its socket.

The limo kept following.

Kyoya kept driving.

Then, there were gunshots. It sounded like a machine gun. Tamaki turned around to get a closer look.

"It's the guards! From my house!" 

Tamaki then turned back into his seat. Kyoya looked over at him and saw fear in his eyes.

Kyoya would not give up now. No matter how much he wanted to stop the car, pull Tamaki into his lap and whisper to him that everything was gonna be alright.

Kyoya then stopped, put the car in reverse, and hit the gas. He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed Tamaki's hand.

"Do you trust me?"

Tamaki was silent for a moment

"Yes!"

"Then jump!"

They both jumped out of the speeding vehicle and landed in the grass. Kyoya walked over to Tamaki and looked up at the car just in time to see it blow up, crashing into the limo and turning it all to ash.

Kyoya helped Tamaki up.

"What will we do now? Do you have another plan?" Tamaki questioned

"I thought this might happen." Kyoya picked up his cell phone

(which fell out of his pocket when he jumped) and dialed a number.

Tamaki watched in awe at how calm he was. For Tamaki was stressed to the max!

Kyoya started talking into the phone so low that Tamaki couldn't even wish to hear.

Kyoya then hung up the phone. "They'll be here in 5 minutes."

"Who?" Tamaki questioned.

But Kyoya didn't hear him, he was staring at Tamaki. Like a lion staring at his kill.

Lustful, shameless. It sent shivers down Tamaki's spine.

Kyoya then walked up to Tamaki and cupped his face.

"Do you truly love me?"

Tamaki was shocked, then angry.

"Of course I truly love you! What kind of sick question is that?!" 

Kyoya shushed the blonde. "Then you'll trust me, with whatever happens in our lives."

The blonde grew serious

"Yes, I will always be with you Kyoya."

Kyoya smiled and gently kissed Tamaki's lips.

The kiss made Tamaki feel like the lion had been tamed. Tamaki kissed back, with more passion. Kyoya then sent his tongue into his mouth. Tamaki moaned as Kyoya's hands left his face to run down to Tamaki's hips. Kyoya then pulled Tamaki into his body. It felt like their bodies were form fitting.

Then, all of the sudden, there was light everywhere.

"Aw, come on Kyoya! If we wanted to see you and our lord making out, we would watch our videos!"

"Yeah, which we have plenty of already."

Kyoya's lips parted with Tamaki's

"Well, well, well, right on time." Kyoya smirked.

Tamaki looked past the light to see two coppery headed boys.

"Oh, that's who you called." Tamaki whispered in awe.

"Who else did you expect me to call? Hunny-senpai?"

Tamaki was quiet

"Come on! There are more guards coming!"

"Yeah, you two will have to stay with us tonight, you can leave in the morning."

"Otherwise…you'll never make it."

"Well, you heard them Tamaki. Let's go"

Tamaki smiled as Kyoya gripped his hand.

"Ok"

-----------------------------

_**Yayz! Yet another Chappy done **__****__** Review?**_


	4. If You're Not the One :revised:

**_Thank you all for reading _**

**_Forbidden Friendship_**

Tamaki followed Kyouya into the backseat of the porsche. Hikaru turned the key into the ignition as Kaoru turned on the raido. The first song that came on was 'If You're Not The One' By David Bedingfield.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

Tamaki snuggled up to Kyouya, Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamaki and closed his eyes.

_I'll never know whatthe future brings _

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Tamaki closed his eyes and listened to Kyouya's heartbeat.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Kaoru looked from the window and turned to his brother. He smiled and put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder_.'_

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

Hikaru looked at his brother and smiled. He picked up Kaoru's hand and kissed it.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

As the song ended, everyone in the car was content. All of the problems of the world disappeared, even if only for this night. Hikaru soon pulled into the driveway of the back house.

"Here you go Kyouya. Stay here as long as nessacary"

"Thanks you guys."

Hikaru handed Kyouya the keys.

"We'll come by in the morning to check you guys out. Make sure not to come out until we say. Also, if someone calls, check the number, it should be one of our cellphone numbers."

"Ok"

"Have fun"

"Thank you"

Kyouya picked Tamaki up bridal style and took him inside.

:Outside:

"Now, Kaoru, Let's go have our own 'fun'"

Hikaru then kissed Kaoru. Kaoru kissed him back but with more passion. Hikaru's hands started to wrap around Kaoru and pull him closer and closer. Unfortunatley, being a human, they needed oxygen. They both gasped and ran to the car. 5 minutes had passed. They raced upstair to their bedroom. As soon as Hikaru locked the door, he pounced onto Kaoru, trapping him between Hikaru and the bed. Kaoru started unbuttoning Hikaru's shirt, without letting go of his lips, and slowly slid it off of his brothers shoulders. Hikaru did the same but kissed the appearing flesh after each button was removed. After the entire shirt was off, Hikaru attacked his twin's neck. Kaoru moaned, only making Hikaru's member twitch with anticipation. Hikaru then ripped off Kaoru's pants and pulled out the tube of lube. He coated his fingers of the substance.

"Kaoru, are you ready?"

"Yes…just do it." Kaoru moaned

Hikaru then stuck one finger in. Kaoru cried out in pain, it had been a while since they had sex. Hikaru then came up to Kaoru and kissed his full lips.

"I know it's been a while, but please hang on."

Kaoru could feel the pleasure from when Hikaru stuck in a second finger, which hit his g-spot automatically.

Kaoru cried out in pleasure. Hikaru then removed his fingers and took the tube and squirted it onto his hand. He then started rubbing it all over his aching member, he then placed the head at Kaoru's entrance. He pushed inside until Kaoru had engulfed him. Kaoru moaned in ecstacy. Hikaru started pumping in and out. Kaoru quickly got into sync with him. Kaoru was close to the edge, and Hikaru could tell.

"Just hold on a little longer."

Kaoru knew he couldn't hold on anymore and came on their stomaches. Kaoru squeezed Hikaru to cum as well.

Hikaru collasped on Kaoru, they both didn't want to move or disrupt the afterglow, but they were covered in semen and they both knew they had to wash off. Hikaru got up and went to the bathroom, he came out with a damp washcloth. He wiped off his stomach, then wiped the cum off his brother's stomach and the head of his penis. Kaoru then got up and changed the sheets with the others that were hidden under the bed (just in case) When they were done, they crawled into the bed, worn out from their previous actions. Hikaru pulled Kaoru close to himself.

"I love you Kaoru"

"I love you too, Hikaru"

Kaoru turned around and kissed his brother. Then Kaoru snuggled into his brother and fell asleep, with Hikaru not far behind.

_

* * *

**Tamaki and Kyouya's Lemon will be the next chapter, which is also the last T-T **_

**_Reviews?_**


	5. If You're Not The One :Part 2:

_**Sorry it took so long! Damn Schoolwork!**_

**Forbidden Friendship**

_In the Back__House_

Kyouya quietly shut the door and turned to face Tamaki. Tamaki was stretching, and then slipped his shoes off and ploped down on the bed. Kyouya then locked the door and walked up to the bed. Tamaki had his eyes closed and was breathing very slowly, as if knowing that these were his last breaths. Kyouya climbed up onto Tamaki and straddled him. Tamaki slowly fluttered his eyes open and stared at his lover. Kyouya smiled, and brought his head down to Tamaki's.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too." Tamaki whispered back as he took off Kyouya's glasses and set them to the side. Kyouya then grabbed Tamaki's lips in a chaste kiss. Tamaki moaned and kissed back. Kyouya then started unbuttoning Tamaki's shirt, kissing the skin that showed beyond each button. Tamaki started unbuttoning Kyouya's shirt, but Kyouya stopped him. Tamaki looked up at his love with a quizzical look on his face. Kyouya couldn't help but laugh. Tamaki narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"You, goofball!"

Kyouya couldn't stop laughing and fell over. Tamaki glared at him. After a while, Kyouya calmed down. Then Tamaki came up with an idea.

"If you can't control yourself, maybe…I should be seme."

"You'll be dead first."

Tamaki's smug look dropped as Kyouya climbed back on top and pinned him to the bed. Kyouya's mouth dominated Tamaki's. Tamaki then finished up Kyouya's shirt, as Kyouya started on his pants. Tamaki slid Kyouya's pants off the same time as Kyouya slid Tamaki's off. Kyouya then kissed down Tamaki's neck, all the way down to his hard member. Kyouya licked lightly at the head of Tamaki's penis, and Tamki yelped. Kyouya then engulfed him. Tamaki's hips bucked for more of Kyouya's tongue, but He would never let that happen. Tamaki was on edge and Kyouya could feel it. He let Tamaki's member slip from his mouth and replaced the member with his fingers. He then placed them at Tamaki's entrance and pushed one finger inside. Tamaki cried out in pain.

"Shh, it'll only hurt for a little while. Hold on"

Tamaki nodded. Kyouya entered another finger, and began scissoring him. Finally, when he was done prepping him, he place his member at Tamaki's entrance.

"You ready?"

"Yes…"

Kyouya pushed inside and Tamaki screamed in pain. Kyouya stopped and waited for Tamaki to get comfortable. Then he continued, pumping in and out slowly until he could feel Tamaki getting antsy. He then went faster. Tamaki's eyes half closed out of ecstasy. Tamaki then caught up with Kyouya in thrusts, and soon Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's member and started pumping it. Tamaki's eyes closed tighly as he screamed out his lover's name and came all over their stomachs. Kyouya felt Tamaki's ass tighten and squeezed him of his seed. Kyouya lay on Tamaki, panting. He then pulled himself out of Tamaki and laid by his side, pulling Tamaki closer to him and covering them up with the blanket. Tamaki nuzzled into Kyouya's neck. Kyouya chuckled and kissed Tamaki's forehead.

"I love you Tamaki…"

"I love you too, Kyouya."

Tamaki craned his neck to kiss Kyouya on the lips. Kyouya helped by pulling his head downso Tamaki didn't have to break his neck just to get a kiss. Their lips met and it felt like the first kiss, but this was different, they had done what they wanted, ignoring what everyone else thought, and being selfish for the first time in their lives. As they both drifted off to sleep, they both dreamed of how their life would be….

If they ever got out alive.

* * *

_**Reviews! **__****_


	6. It's not Goodbye!

_**Forbidden Friendship**_

The morning came too early for Kaoru. He tried to turn over and try to get 5 more minutes. But when he did, he noticed that his brother was missing and that frightened him. Hikaru was never gone after they made love, he had learned from their first experience.

Something was up and Kaoru was intent to find out what. He threw some clothes on and raced down the stairs to find his parents sipping tea.

"Mother, father! Have you seen Hikaru?"

They looked at him with disgust.

"Why do you care? He's just your brother." replied his mother.

"Yeah, he's not your lover." agreed his father.

Kaoru's eyes widened in fear. They finally figured it out.

"What do you plan to do? Where is Hikaru?!"

"He's dead." His mother coldly stated.

"…W-what?"

"Yes, we found you two late last night. It was disgusting! We took Hikaru and sent him off to the hangman's noose."

Kaoru couldn't breathe. "…No.."

"It's such a waste. We've should've grabbed you instead."

"…No.."

"Yeah, we lost our only good son."

"NO!!!!!!!"

Kaoru then ran outside and went past the backhouse. He ran up to the streets and spun around in every direction. He then picked a way and ran some more. He then heard a small sound.

"Kaoru…"

"HIKARU!"

"…Kaoru…"

"Hikaru! Where are you?"

"I'm over here."

Kaoru spun around to see his lover up against a tree. Hikaru's face was all scratched up, his chest was severely wounded. His legs were sprawled out in a position they should never be in. He was dying.

"Hikaru…"

"…Kaoru… I don't have much time left."

"No Hikaru, just wait! We'll get you fixed right up! I promise you!"

"Kaoru, please. I want you to get away. Get as far away from here as possible. And don't ever come back."

"Not without you." Kaoru sobbed.

"I will always be with you. Kaoru…my love." Hikaru smiled.

" I love you so much Hikaru."

" I…love you too…Kao-ru…" Hikaru mumbled his last word.

Kaoru started sobbing. He cursed his mother and father, he cursed the town, and he crused the whole goddamn world for taking his love away forever.

_**I made it short today, **__**But**__** there is a part two. That'll be tomorrow, what'll happen with **__**Kyouya**__** and Tamaki? Read to find out! **__**Reviews?**_


	7. It's Too Good To Be True

_**Sorry for the wait**_

**Forbidden Friendship**

Kyouya woke up to the sound of cars rushing around in the world. Which only lay just beyond a door. But the world could wait. For the love of his life was laying right beside him, breathing softly. He gently pushed the hair out of his eyes so he could see the beauty that only lay underneath. Tamaki's eyes fluttered open, as he took in the sight of waking up next to the man of his dreams. Happiness overwhelmed him. There was no need for words in those precious moments of true happiness, the only happiness that should be shared with two people who truly love each other. Tamaki reached up to stroke Kyouya's cheek. Kyouya pulled his hand up and kissed it. Then he placed it on his heart, where Tamaki found a sweet surprise. It was beating as fast as his. Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamaki and pulled him closer, taking in the sweet smell.

It was quickly pulled away when they heard someone screaming outside.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!"

Kyouya and Tamaki quickly got dressed and raced after Kaoru.

They followed his voice until they couldn't locate it anymore. They knew something was wrong, but what?

"Kyouya…you don't think?..."

"No! It's not possible…their parents would never…"

They soon heard sobbing. They followed until they stumbled upon Kaoru crying over a dead Hikaru.

Tamaki gasped and turned away. Kyouya went after him and pulled him into a hug. Tamaki cried into his shoulder for a long time. When Tamaki finally pulled himself together. Kyouya whispered quickly.

"We have to leave."

Tamaki nodded.

Kyouya then started running, Tamaki (being as fast as Kyouya) followed. They made it to the train station and snuck onto a train leading to Okinawa.

" When we get to Okinawa, we should have enough money to get to China… and start a new life together." Kyouya whispered.

Tamaki smiled "It's almost too good to be true"

Someone then slammed open the door and suddenly guns surrounded them.

"It is"

Someone grabbed Tamaki and pulled him away from Kyouya's grasp.

Kyouya quickly tried to reach for him, but ended up hearing a loud bang.

Tamaki tried to escape from the evil-doers clutches, but when he finally got a glimpse of his love, all he saw was red. Tamaki screamed, but it was inaudible. For his entire world had crumbled to bits. He wrenched free of the man and rushed to his love. He held him in his arms, sobbing. Wishing that he would be joking, wishing that this wasn't real. But the blood gushing from his head told a completely different story. He continued crying until he finally noticed his surroundings. The car was completely empty. It was just Tamaki and his deceased love. But there was one other person in the car. It was shiny, and black. He hoped that there was one left for him. He kissed Kyouya on the forehead, pushed the object to his head.

And pulled.

-:-

The world had been shattered, it would never be the same. For their were lives lost..not for any mortal sin, but for love. The one experience everyone should practice. And it was gone…forever.

--------------------_**I might do an epilogue so please stick around**_


	8. Until Death Do Us Part

_Until Death Do Us Part, _is that not the correct term used?

These words symbolize the epitome of marriages.

Unlike marriage, True Love never ceases to exist.

It seems to settle wherever its heart desires.

Marriage could only be legal in some places. And after death, it is abolished.

True Love is everlasting, it will never break, it will never die.

Even if the owner of that love is _gone._

_**Thank You For Reading This Story. Reviews?**_


End file.
